Bernd
Bernd is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Club and Wii Party U. His Total Skill Level is 21. Wii Sports Club Bernd can only be seen as a Baseball Teammate and does not compete in Tennis or Boxing. Wii Party U In Wii Party U, Bernd is a Standard Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is ベルント. * A "beta version" of Bernd appears in Miiverse artwork. There his favorite color is orange, his hair is reddish-brown, he has a different skin color and his eyes appear to be beige. He also has a different mouth. He poses as an adult, in contrast to other Miis. * Another earlier version of Bernd appears in an Australian Tomodachi Life brochure. There, he has different eyes and the yellow tanned skin instead of the reddish-tan he normally has. He also does not have the shaved beard and big chin facial features he has now. He is named Alex and is a Confident Free-Spirit but not seen in the cover. ** There is a Mii from Wii Sports that has that same name. * Bernd and Massimo are the only CPU Miis with those facial features combined. * Bernd''' is the only Standard Mii from Wii Party U that has regular glasses, but none of the Standard Miis from Wii Party U have sunglasses, making him the only Standard Wii Party U Mii that has glasses. * His name is the short form of Bernhard. * He's the only CPU Mii with those eyes. * He's German. ** This information is assumed because of his name. Not a single Wii Sports Club Mii that has not appeared in Mario Kart 8 or the Super Mario Maker 2 direct has a confirmed nationality. Gallery Bernd's_QR_Code.jpg|QR Code of '''Bernd. HAA_0071.JPG|QR Code of Bernd (created by YT12345). HNI_0030.jpg|A portrait of Bernd's Beta version from Miiverse. HNI_0014.jpg|A QR code of Bernd's Beta version from Miiverse. HNI_0031.jpg|A portrait of Alex. Bernd's early version from Tomodachi Life. File:HNI_0026.jpg|A QR code of Alex. Bernd's early version from Tomodachi Life. Haixiang92w.jpg|'Bernd' in Baseball. WVW69jN1wNQ4FMYNmq.jpg|'Bernd' in Mario Kart 8. miiverse_thumb.JPG|'Bernd's' beta version, seen second from the right. HNI_0013.JPG|'Bernd' in Miitopia. Welcome10.png|'Bernd's' beta version in another Miiverse artwork, center right. Large.jpg|'Bernd' and friends on a Miiverse poster. MiisNSMBU.png|'Bernd' (left in red outfit) in a New Super Mario Bros 2 artwork along with Ji-hoon (right in blue outfit). F4f652c39c82e024aa5b57f898fcc91c.jpg|'Bernd' in a Super Smash Bros 4 artwork with Alice, Sophia, Mizuho, Ji-hoon, Yuya, and Dunbar. Badge-14-0.png|'Bernd's' badge. Badge-71-0.png|'Bernd's' badge. Badge-78-4.png|'Bernd's' badge. IMG_20181014_122619.jpg IMG_20181024_200445.jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(139).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(180).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(181).jpg WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(335).jpg IMG 2039.jpg|'Bernd' in his swimsuit. IMG 2274.jpg IMG_2412.jpg IMG 2731.jpg|'Bernd' as a swimming referee. 15694074711507100632872006559573.jpg Wii-close-knit-008.jpg SmashBros_July01.jpg 2- Standard-0.jpg|All of the Standard Miis in Wii Party U. CPU_Chart.jpg|All of the CPU Miis in Wii Sports Club. Category:Male Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Miis Category:Wii Sports Club Miis Category:Wii Party U Miis Category:Miis that wear glasses Category:Mii Category:Miis who don't play Boxing Category:Miis Who Love Black Category:Baseball Teammates Category:Silver Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Wii Party U Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Sports Club Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Black Males Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Category:Left handed Category:German Miis Category:Wii U Mii Category:Miis that don't appear as a rival in all sports Category:Miis with sunburned skin color Category:Miis that had beta versions Category:Wii Sports Club Miis that have hairstyles that were on the Wii to begin with Category:Non-American Miis Category:Miis with stubbles Category:Miis with unique eyes